


Splitting Hair

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Request: “HEYYY!! Could you do. Stucky and reader one with 42 and 90 and it’s all fluffy and cute??42. “I hate you.” - “No, you don’t.”90. “You’ve been replaced.” - “Alright, we’ll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower.”





	Splitting Hair

Bucky tried to ignore the feeling of eyes boring into his back. For the past hour, he had been pointedly ignoring the person in question, keeping his back to the couch by sitting at the bar in the kitchen. He’d hear a huff every few minutes, and then a slight reprieve before the stare was back. It was more amusing to him than anything else, he didn’t do anything wrong. At least that was his opinion, it was certainly not Y/N’s.

Steve hadn’t been in the room when the little argument went on, having been off with Tony discussing an upcoming mission. When he finally wandered into the living room to find his boyfriend and girlfriend, he was caught off guard at the irritation on her face aim directly at Bucky’s broad back.

He cleared his throat, raising a brow between the two when the turned to face him. Bucky gave him an easy smile before turning back to the book in front of him like nothing was wrong. Y/N’s brows were furrowed together with a pout that tugged on the corners of Steve’s lips. She looked aggravated, and little exhausted.

Crossing the room, he set her on his lap and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before asking the question that popped into his head at the sight of her pouting on the couch.

“What’d Bucky do this time?” He chuckled, shooting a glance in Bucky’s direction. He ignored the scoff from the brunette and turned back to Y/N.

“He won’t let me trim his hair.” She whined, turning to glare at Bucky when he let out a huff in response. “You need a fucking trim! I’m not asking you to chop it all off.”

Steve blinked. Y/N had started to crawl off his lap and in the direction of the pair scissors sitting on the table. Bucky still hadn’t turned around but was hyper-aware of where she was heading.

“Don’t even think about it doll.” He grumbled, flipping the page. Y/N froze, her hand hovering above the handles. She frowned, her jaw set with determination. Steve still hadn’t moved, still trying to figure out whether out if he wanted a part of the situation. Y/N didn’t give him an option, already twisting her head to glare at the blonde.

“He’s your boyfriend too. Back me up.” She snipped. “He needs to trim his hair!”

Steve’s mouth fell open, eyes darting between the two. Y/N scoffed, rolling her eyes at his hesitation.

“Why are you so obsessed with me getting my hair cut?” Bucky had folded the corner of his page and closed the book. He spun around on the bar stool, leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed. “I’ve already told you, I don’t need it.”

“Yes, you do!” She bristled, glaring at him. “You have so many split ends it’s not even funny anymore.”

It was Bucky’s turn to scoff, flipping his hair over his shoulder with an exaggerated flourish. It had grown over the year, now long past brushing the top his shoulders and hitting his collarbone. Most of the time he had it up in a bun, but today he had it down. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was thinking of getting it trimmed, the length now more of a pain than anything else. But when Y/N started to gripe at him this morning, he decided it was better to tease and torment her about it before giving in.

“You wish. My hair’s perfect. You’re just jealous.”

Steve had to bite back a groan, a grin pulling at the corner of his lips. He knew Bucky was teasing her, something he loved to do as much as he could to the poor woman. Y/N, however, didn’t find him remotely amusing and stared back at Bucky blankly, her brow twitching in irritation. Bucky’s cocky grin didn’t slip from his face, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink the longer he tried to hold back his laughter.

 **“I hate you.”** Y/N muttered, narrowing her eyes. Bucky’s shoulders began to shake, laughter bubbling up his lips. Maybe a few months ago her words would have sparked doubt, but now, he knew they were empty and she’d never mean it.

 **“No, you don’t,”** He chuckled. “You love me, and you know it.”

She huffed, muttering under her breath and folded her arms against her chest. Bucky snickered softly, pushing off the bar stool to cross the room. She glared at him as he stepped across the room, watching him slip in front of her and sit on the coffee table. Steve grinned widely at Bucky, nestling further in the couch with Y/N against his side.

Bucky reached out to take her hand, but she was quick to pull back. She turned her head sharply away, her jaw tense. Bucky sighed, glancing over to Steve. He just shrugged at his boyfriend, not even bothering from hiding his grin. When Bucky gave him a look of help, Steve shook his head. He wasn’t getting in the middle of this. Even if he did agree with Y/N.

“Aw, come on babe.” Bucky pouted. When she gave him no reply, he sighed and sank to his knees between her legs, softly running his hands up her thighs. “Don’t be like this.”

She slowly turned her head to regard him with narrowed eyes. Bucky pulled out all the stops, turning on his big blue puppy dog eyes that he knew worked against her.

“Don’t,” she muttered. Bucky beamed, hearing the waver in her voice. “Stop looking at me like that. You need a fucking hair trim.”

“But Y/N,” He whined, pressing his cheek against her knee. Her fingers twitched, wanting to reach out and run her fingers through said locks. “I don’t want it!”

“Quit whining.” She grumbled. He ignored her, letting out an even louder whine against her jeans. “Oh, good lord.”

Untangling herself from her two boyfriends, she climbed over the sulking soldier on the floor with practiced ease. Steve chuckled at the way Bucky made attempts to grab at her legs, whining louder when she easily dodged his hands. She rolled her eyes at him, turning her back to hide her grin.

“Nope. You’ve lost privileges.” She waved a hand over her shoulder. “I’m going to find someone else to cuddle with, with shorter well-kept hair. You both are going to be replaced as my cuddle buddy.”

“Hey!” Steve protested. “What about me?”

Y/N shot him an unamused look over her shoulder. “You’ve been sitting there saying nothing. You lost privileges too.”

Steve’s mouth fell open, a strangled noise of confusion tumbling out of his mouth. Bucky barked out a laugh, giving him a smug grin. At least they both were in the proverbial dog house and not just himself. Y/N shrugged, catching sight of Natasha at the end of hall walking towards the elevator.

“Hey, Nat! Wait up.” She called out, causing the other woman to pause. Y/N began towards Natasha but stopped short to turn around and address the two soldiers. “She’s my new girlfriend now. **You’ve been replaced.** At least until you get a freaking hair trimmed.”

If any other person would have said that to either of the men, they might have been a little upset with her. However, it was Y/N, and this wasn’t the first time she stormed off when she was irritated with one or most of the time, them both. Bucky snorted, taking Y/N’s place to snuggle up beside Steve on the couch.

“ **Alright, whatever we’ll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower!** ” He shouted after her. Y/N spun around with a wide grin on her face.

“I don’t need to! She’s the mother of all spiders! She’s wouldn’t throw the conditioner bottle at it, unlike some people.” With that, she spun back around and left the two stunned soldiers behind. Steve made a face, muttering that it was an exaggeration, and the bottle just slipped when he was spooked. Bucky reminded him he screamed like a little girl when he caught sight of the large arachnid in the corner and that he was the one who had to go in and remove it for the two in the shower.

Natasha watched on with an amused expression, sticking her arm for Y/N to link hers with when the other woman walked up beside her. Like the other two, she wasn’t shocked when Y/N proclaimed her as her temporary girlfriend, by now it happened so often no one batted an eyelash. She meant nothing by it, and neither of her boyfriends really minded.

The three all had a bond that went far deeper than any of the other Avengers could have imagined, and Y/N was not someone to throw away such a deep relationship. It didn’t, however, mean she wouldn’t get frustrated with the stubbornness of either one. That’s about the time when one of the other Avengers would have Y/N attached to their side until she or her boyfriends caved.

For Natasha, it meant she had a temporary shopping buddy. Smirking at the two soldiers on the couch, Natasha patted Y/N’s hand and directed her to the waiting elevator.

“Come on sweetheart. You don’t need these two gross boys. Besides, I know how to treat you right.” She said just loud enough for the two to hear. Bucky shot up with a frown. The door was sliding shut but the two women heard his shout, giggling at the irritation in his voice.

“Rude!”


End file.
